The Avatar Files
by Kumori Doragon
Summary: Sokkacentric - “I meant,” he said, waving a chopstick threateningly, “that strange stuff happens to me.” - Because you'd think Sokka would notice by now how different he is. -Kataang-Centric-Other- A collection of oneshots
1. Seasons: Winter

I've finally gotten around to posting something on here. Amazing, isn't it? What with my senior year of high school starting, I'm pretty busy, but I'll try to update here fairly regularly.

This little oneshot is speculative. What if all the Avatars were born in the season pertaining to their new element? For example, a Firebender Avatar born in the summer. I'd been mulling this thought over in my mind for awhile when the idea for this oneshot struck me. My amazingly awesome beta, Liselle129, pointed out that this isn't quite canon. So - in order to not confuse you - I'd like to say that there is no evidence whatsoever that this is true.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. But I do own a cute little Pomeranian and he says, "Hi!"

* * *

_It's like this every year_, Aang reflected as he jogged to catch his wife before she made it out the door. 

It was winter again, and there were many reasons he didn't like winter. The cold for one; even though he was used to chilly temperatures, it was a little uncomfortable when flying high in the frigid air. Smaller portions of vegetables were another complaint of the vegetarian. And it was just plain annoying when Sokka came to visit every day and left piles of snowmelt around the house.

But the worst part was the constant anxiety permeating the Avatar's house. It didn't even stop there, though that would've been bad enough. The dark cloud of worry hung heavily over the homes on either side. Toph was on the left – the girl trying to be tough despite the obvious concern he could see in her eyes – and Sokka and Suki were on the right – the Water Tribe warrior attempting to make a joke of it and the Kyoshi warrior equally annoying with her sympathy.

And then there was Katara. His wife seemed to spend every waking, winter moment worrying over him. He'd even heard her fearfully mumble his name in her sleep, for spirit's sake! And today was no exception.

Catching her elbow as she crossed the threshold, Aang pulled her to a stop just inside the door. Although it was obvious to both of them that she'd been caught sneaking away again, Katara feigned innocence.

"Yes, Aang? Did you want something?" She didn't look at him as she said this, confirming Aang's apprehensions.

Narrowing his eyes, he slowly, suspiciously asked, "Where are you going?"

Katara made another useless attempt to leave through the open door. However, her husband's hand had never left her arm, and he easily drew her back inside. This time he made a show of shutting the door and leaning against it.

Aang asked her again. "Where are you going, Katara?" His tone of voice left no room for arguments or excuses.

The Waterbender looked him in the eye and said bluntly, "Somewhere without you."

"Katara!"

"What?" she shouted. "You _know_ why you can't go! Sokka, Suki, Toph, and I are perfectly capable of handling this without you."

"This?" he asked, his voice a notch too high. "What is 'this?' Are there more Firebender rebels attacking somewhere? Is someone in trouble? What?"

Katara put her hand to her head, as if she were too fatigued to deal with him. Aang waited; she would tell him. She always did.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Eventually.

"Katara, I'll be fine." Aang pleaded, exasperated by the yearly argument. "I've been trapped in this house all winter!" At a look from his wife, he grudgingly corrected himself. "Okay, I've gone to Toph's and Sokka's houses. But it's nearly spring! Only a few weeks are left of winter. There's hardly any chance that I'll-" He cut himself off. The subject was a sore one for his wife, and he hated to trouble her. So he finished lamely, "That it'll happen this year."

Katara simply looked at him, arms crossed, stubborn as always. He met her eyes with a steely gaze of his own.

Then she spoke. "Any chance at all is too great a risk." Aang let out a cry of aggravation. "Aang, you _know_ why I can't let you go! Why do you have to be so difficult?" She threw up her hands to further emphasize her frustration. "We go through this every year! Do I need to remind you? Don't you understand?"

Suddenly their angry faces were inches apart, and Aang was yelling back. "Of course I understand!" He stepped back and paced a few steps away. "I'm the one whose life depends on it! _I'm_ the one who could die!"

Katara flinched, and he immediately regretted his choice of words. Taking a breath to steady himself, he continued more calmly, "Katara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"To what?" she interrupted testily. "To remind me that I could lose you? Believe me, I don't need the reminder." Aang sighed and rubbed his face. She watched him for a moment, seemingly taking advantage of the reprieve to calm down and collect her wits. "Aang," she began slowly. "What if this _is_ the year?" He looked away, avoiding her gaze because he knew that her eyes would beg him to understand and agree with her. "What if there is just enough winter left for you to…" She faltered, then caught herself. "To die and become the next Water Tribe Avatar?"

Aang finally allowed himself to look at her and he hated what he saw; hated that she was struggling to not break down in tears; hated that she held herself defensively, as if to ward off both danger and pain.

"I can't lose you, Aang," she breathed, drawing air quickly to try to hold back a sob, one that the Avatar didn't fail to notice. He stepped closer and enveloped her in a comforting embrace. Katara wrapped her arms around him but seemed determined to remain somewhat composed.

Neither one moved for a few moments, content to let their physical contact speak emotions that couldn't be put into words. Squeezing her gently, Aang stepped back, converting the tight hug into a loose embrace.

"I don't plan on giving you the opportunity to miss me," he whispered softly.

Katara gave him a sad smile. "I know you don't, but things happen. Things that you can't always control."

He acknowledged her point with a slow nod. "But what about you? I can't lose you either. What if something happens to you while you're out there protecting the world for me? Something _you_ can't control?"

"I won't let anything happen," she said firmly, but he knew she understood what he was trying to tell her.

He softly said, "Neither will I."

A moment of silence punctuated the unspoken agreement between them.

"So," Aang said. "Are you going to tell me where you're going?" He could tell that she knew what he was doing - giving her another chance to reconsider.

"You'll have to convince the others," she warned.

He tilted his head forward, resting his forehead on hers. "Piece of cake."

Katara smiled. "I think you mean 'we.'" She gave him a soft kiss and took his hand, opening the door and leading him out. "And I'll tell you where _we're_ going on Appa."

Aang grinned and followed her out into the cold, winter day.

* * *

Don't forget to review! And I'll be posting many more oneshots here, so keep an eye out for more of The Avatar Files. 


	2. The Man in the Moon

It's about time for a Sokka-centric oneshot, don't you think? Well, here you go. The moon: an over-used topic that wouldn't let me go. So here's Kumori Doragon's take on the moon. You can tell me that the moon has always been a woman in Chinese legend until you're blue in the face. That's what I told myself, but, hey... we'll all survive, right?

Many thanks, as always, go to Liselle129 for putting up with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

The night is slightly chilly, and Sokka burrows deeper into his sleeping sack. Insomnia has kept him awake the past few nights, and he expects that this night won't be any different.

The moon is full tonight. It hangs lightly in the heavy clouds surrounding it, its light illuminating Katara and Aang's sleeping forms. Toph's earth tent sits nearby. Alone in the darkness, Sokka can't help but reflect on the bright orb above him.

He's never really been one to put much stock in the supernatural. Things have always been straightforward in his mind. Stories of benevolent spirits and malevolent ghosts don't mean much to his logical brain. He has always preferred tales of heroic warriors defeating evil firebenders and continuing on to save the entire world.

Only later in life has he found it cruelly ironic that he'd once rejected the legends of La.

Sokka couldn't have been much older than six when he'd first heard of the moon spirit. An ever-present entity that watched over the Water Tribe – even when it wasn't visible, the moon was there to protect its people – that's what he'd been told.

"_Are you sure it's a spirit?" Sokka asked._

_His father laughed. "Of course I'm sure! Would I lie to you?" When his skeptical son gave him a look, Hakoda pointed to the night sky above them. "Tell me, what do you see in the moon?"_

_Sokka squinted upwards and studied the heavens for a full minute before answering. "A face?" He glanced at his father for reassurance._

"_That's the spirit of La. The Man in the Moon." Hakoda caught the boy's eyes and spoke seriously. "He will protect you from danger – protect all of us – because we are his people."_

_Sokka scrunched up his nose. "Even when you're gone?" His father understood his meaning. The boy knew Hakoda could simply claim to be the moon's chosen protector._

"_You're becoming more intuitive every day." He smiled and tickled his son. "Yes, even when I'm gone._

_Sokka squealed with laughter._

He had remembered that night when Yue became the moon. After her earthly body had vanished, and she'd planted a kiss on his lips, he'd looked up at her new home in the sky. Sokka had wondered if she remembered him, if she retained any knowledge from her brief life as a mortal at all. Of course, he knows that she is connected to the Water Tribe and is consequently tied to its people, but does she harbor any special feelings for those she knew? Does she still love her parents? Does she still love him? There are too many unanswered questions. But he does know a few things after that night.

The moon is no longer some emotionless spirit to him. It's no longer the Man in the Moon at all. Sokka's in love with the Woman in the Moon.

He once heard that the moon is in a precarious position. It balances on the boundary between this world and the next, between the elements and the imperishable stars of aether. He hopes with all of his heart that this is true. Yue would still be semi-earthly. She'd still be part of the world she'd grown up in and, above all, she'd still know his face.

Looking up at the subject of his thoughts, Sokka notices that the Woman in the Moon is unusually bright tonight.

* * *

Well, it seems that no one had a thing to say about that last piece. I only got three reviews out of ninety-one hits. Perhaps We can go for four reviews this time? Well, I'll update soon no matter what. But I do love comments and critiques. I'll even take critisicm if it's constructive. So tell me what you think!


	3. The Song of Sokka

Well, no one seems to be reading these really, but I'll keep posting anyway. This one is my favorite. And completely humorous. So enjoy!

Dislcaimer: I don't own Avatar. Hereforth, I will cease to disclaim because everyone knows it's not mine.

Of course, thanks are due to Liselle129 for correcting all of my dumb mistakes.

* * *

He had been walking down the street, minding his own business. Katara had wanted a mango, and – since it's insane to argue with a menstruating teenage girl – he promptly went to buy one. The song wasn't particularly memorable when he heard it. It was just another sound assaulting him in the busy marketplace. Not even sure of who was singing it, he didn't even register the words or melody. 

Well, he thought he hadn't. He simply continued on his way to their current residence in the Upper Ring and presented the mango to his crazy sister, completely unaware of the song running through his mind.

_-The Song of Sokka-_

After finishing the evening meal – the mango uneaten – the gang relaxed around the main room. Aang and Katara were playing a friendly game of Pai Sho, at which the Avatar was soundly winning. Toph was amusing herself by teasing Momo, sliding a pebble all over the room. The rock circled each person at least a few times before climbing the wall, the lemur always a second too slow to catch it. Sokka steadily scraped his boomerang, only partially paying attention to the sharpness of the weapon. Observing Momo futilely trying to capture the rock and Katara challenging Aang to a rematch took up most of his interest.

He didn't even realize that he was humming until Toph pointed it out.

"I am not humming. And I do _not_ have a girly voice!" he said indignantly. Aang managed to choke back a chuckle – a fact that was not lost on Sokka. He was about to say something about it when he saw Katara's wide smile. Narrowing his eyes, he looked back and forth between his friends.

He sighed, accepting the fact wryly. "I was humming, wasn't I?" The others nodded. "What song?"

Toph shrugged. "Not one that I know." Momo took advantage of her lapse in concentration and pounced. Proudly, he carried his prize over to Aang and displayed it in his furry little paws.

"Don't worry, Sokka," the airbender grinned. "We won't tell anyone that you sing like a girl." This made Katara giggle and Sokka grit his teeth.

_Oh, real clever, Flyboy_, he thought. But he went back to his boomerang without comment, letting out a huff to make sure everyone knew he was annoyed.

Silence once again took over, broken only by the chatter from Momo as he chased another rock. Occasionally Aang or Katara would acknowledge a good strategy employed by the other. Sokka continued to watch everything.

Before he knew it, the scraping of the boomerang morphed into a beat. A steady beat that he came close to humming to. He muttered darkly to himself.

"Singing again, Sokka?" his sister asked, a smirk on her face. He shot her a glare.

"No."

"Of course, you weren't, Snoozles," Toph remarked.

Frustrated, he stood up and dusted off his clean clothes. He made his way to his bedroom without a word. Sokka was congratulating himself on being so mature in his silence when he heard Katara's last comment:

"He prefers to sing without an audience."

"Shut up!" He furiously shouted before sliding his door shut with a bang. He could hear their amused laughter.

Realizing that he had nothing to do – he'd left his weapons in the other room – he groaned and flopped onto the bed.

_So much for maturity_, he thought disgustedly.

_-The Song of Sokka-_

**10:31 P.M.**

The house had been quiet for quite some time before Sokka left his room. Everyone else was asleep because of their early mornings, but the warrior hadn't yet felt tired. In fact, he was hungry. Or bored. Sometimes he couldn't tell the difference. Either way, he slid his door open softly and tiptoed to the kitchen.

Humming sotto voce, Sokka snitched a loaf of bread and quietly returned to his room. Once there, he made short work of the snack. Then he burrowed under his blankets, satisfied.

"… Ba Sing Se." He mumbled the end of the song – or at least the end of what he knew – and closed his eyes.

_-The Song of Sokka-_

**11:22 P.M.**

This was ridiculous!

Sokka squirmed in his bed, trying once again to fall asleep. He'd been awake all night. Of course, it had only been a short amount of time, but it seemed infinite. That stupid song kept playing in his mind's ear. And it wouldn't stop!

Rolling over onto his stomach, he punched his pillow in frustration. Then he jumped out of bed and began to pace.

Pacing was good. Pacing helped him think.

Except he didn't want to think. He wanted to sleep. Sokka let out an incomprehensible sound, grunted furiously, and threw himself on the bed.

Almost angrily, he spat out each word. "It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se…"

_-The Song of Sokka-_

**1:03 A.M.**

Having not succeeded in sleeping, Sokka had slipped into the living room to retrieve his boomerang. Sharpening it calmed him, cleared his mind of inane thoughts. Like that idiotic song. He wasn't going to sing that tune anymore, no siree. It was just him and his boomerang.

_Scrape._

That was all he was thinking about.

_Scrape._

Just the methodical sound of rock on metal.

_Scrape._

No silly songs for him.

_Scrape._

Suddenly, the sound of the sharpening became the rhythm of the song. Again. Sokka stood abruptly from his spot on the floor, softly shouting an unintelligible word that sounded suspiciously like "Erg", tossed his boomerang aside, and fell on his bed.

"It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city, they look so pretty…" He buried his face in his pillow, and the rest was muffled beyond recognition.

_-The Song of Sokka-_

**2:17 A.M.**

The house was quiet. No one was awake.

Except Sokka. Well, his mind was awake, but he was lying as still as possible. He was hoping to fool his brain into thinking he was asleep. Just because it hadn't worked for the previous hour didn't mean it wouldn't ever succeed.

He sighed and rolled onto his side. It was a dumb idea, he knew that, but he was getting desperate. Well, actually, he was getting bored. Nothing had happened in the past four hours and he doubted that the pillow beneath his head would suddenly come to life and dance for him.

Spirits, he was bored!

Sometime in the last thirty minutes, he'd resigned himself to the never-ending night. He'd stayed awake all night once before. Now that he knew he wouldn't fall asleep in his soup the next day, he'd also calmly accepted that he probably wouldn't nod off anytime soon.

Sokka's brain felt like mush. He'd counted 1,372 sheep-pigs before giving up on that idea. He'd told himself three bedtime stories and sung fourteen lullabies. Of course, that annoying song was still bouncing around in his thoughts and it interrupted everything he tried.

Sighing, he began to mutter, "It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city, they look so pretty. They kiss so sweet that you've really got to meet…"

_-The Song of Sokka-_

**3:54 A.M.**

Sokka crashed his imaginary cymbals, practically hearing the reverberations in his mind's ears.

He belted out the last line, punctuating each pause between words with a crash from the cymbals. "The girls. From. Ba. Sing. Se!"

Holding the last note as long as he possible could, he ended the song with a complicated beat on the invisible drum set. As he finally took a breath, the imaginary drum solo continued, now complete with sound effects from Sokka. The beat went on loudly for a few moments.

Because his eyes were closed in concentration, he didn't see the rock flying at his head. Completely off guard, the collision laid him flat. Shaking his head and blinking his eyes, he returned to a sitting position on the floor at the foot of his bed. He located the chink in the wall across from him and stared at it. The stone obviously came from there.

"Toph," he said, narrowing his eyes. The earth wall swirled, and a hole twisted open in front of him. A dirty face pushed through the gap.

"Do you mind shutting up, Snoozles? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Toph hissed loudly.

Sokka shrugged. "I can't sleep. There's a song stuck in my head."

"Well, then just stop thinking! That shouldn't be hard for you!" Toph retreated to her own room, and the stone twisted back into a smooth, flat wall.

Sokka watched it for another second, half expecting to be knocked down again by another flying pebble. Then he climbed into bed, pulled the covers to his chin, and closed his eyes. He stopped thinking. He didn't fall asleep immediately, but the song seemed to soothe his mind now. When he did sleep, he had strange dreams about his boomerang playing Pai Sho, flying rocks, and dancing girls from Ba Sing Se.

* * *

It's simply too much fun to torture Sokka. But what did you think of it? Was it horrible? Did it make you laugh? I would really love to know. Hopefully I'll receive more than three reviews on this one, seeing as how it's turned into some terrible pattern. Anyway, let me know what you think! And tune in next time for another installment of... The Avatar Files! 


	4. To Belong

Well, I'm glad everyone liked The Song of Sokka! It's one of my favorites too. Right now, I'm working on another humorous oneshot featuring Sokka, so if you like humor...there you go.

Wow. It has been a long month. But season three has begun and we all have reason to celebrate! This story can be stuck in anywhere in Book 2 after Toph joins the group and before they reach Ba Sing Se. It's pretty much just Aang musing. There will be a little oneshot after this that is barely connected with this one. It's what happens after the end of this one, but it has nothing to do with what Aang is thinking about. So anyway, on with the story!

* * *

It was a clear night in the Earth Kingdom forest. The stars could be seen twinkling softly in the cloudless sky, if one took the time to peer through the treetops. A soft breeze stirred the leaves, rustling them softly in the otherwise silent night. It seemed to be a perfect place to set up camp, and the gang had done just that only hours earlier when the sun had been setting. Now, in a darkness softened by moonlight, Aang was restless. Unable to fall asleep, he'd found a small hillock located in a clearing not far from were Sokka, Katara, and Toph slept. 

As Aang stared up at the heavens from his horizontal position on the grassy ground, he thought about how ironic life was. How ironic_ he_ was. Having found solitude, he contemplated that lonely feeling he often felt and realized something. Even in the company of other human beings, he was alone. He didn't need to search for isolation; he was the embodiment of it. And he supposed that it all stemmed from one thing.

Time – the root of all his problems.

It seemed so strange to think about how he wasn't from this century. Aang belonged to another time, an era in the past, two entire generations before the one he was in now. He was simply a visitor in this modern age.

_I'm like an unwelcome houseguest who's stuck around too long_, he thought. And, in truth, he felt exactly like that. He was the sole human survivor of time, the infallible mercy killer. Except, he mused, it had failed him. Aang was certain – as certain as he could be – that destiny had brought him forward through time for a reason, but he wished with all his heart and soul that fate had left well enough alone.

In quiet moments – no matter the company – he could almost feel time grabbing him, clutching at his arms and trying to pull him back to where he should've been. He felt the loneliness tug at his heart and eat away at his sanity. Sometimes it was too much to bear in silence. Much like it had been this night. So he'd sought refuge in the hushed darkness.

The airbender hated Time. The very idea of it marching on, dragging everything with it in the never-ending circle of life discouraged him. There was no hope of escaping its firm grasp on the heart of humanity. For 100 years he had somehow managed to avoid its snatching fingers. Typical airbender technique, he supposed. He'd survived in the iceberg, beyond the reach of Time.

_Although_, Aang thought wryly, _it didn't do me any good at all. Sure, I existed. But I wasn't aware that a century had passed. I didn't gain any knowledge or special abilities to help me with this impossible task. I might as well have lived my own life in my own time for all the good that it did me._

Honestly, what had the iceberg trick done for him? Most everyone he had known was dead now. A war had begun, and – despite all rationality and logic – Aang still felt guilty about the past. So, really, all it had done was bring misery and pain.

Maybe he needed to change his metaphor. Houseguest implied that he wanted to be there, which was completely untrue. _I'm more like a hostage in this century_.

How strange it was, though, to be pulled along with this generation. Had Aang lived to this day –without that meddlesome iceberg – these people he met now would have been young enough to be his grandchildren! Katara, Sokka, Toph – all of them would've been 100 years younger than he.

But of course, life hadn't worked that way. He'd been encased in ice for a century against his will. Despite the fact that he could legitimately claim to be 112, he hadn't aged one single day in that frozen time capsule. His body and mind remained those of a boy moving into puberty.

_Wouldn't have minded skipping a few of these years_, he thought.

Then there was also the fact that his culture didn't exist anymore. The customs and traditions of his youth had been forgotten by the world. Sure, Toph was the sole representative of the Earth Kingdom in their little gang, but she had the comfort of knowing that she was not alone on this planet. Aang had no one of his element to speak with, no one who could sympathize with him. No one at all.

Tonight he didn't even bother to consider the isolation of being the Avatar. Countless numbers of his past lives had gone through the same thing – minus the whole master the elements in a few months thing – and he took solace in that fact. It was enough to know that someone had experienced the same feeling.

So, all in all, his existence was a lonely one. It seemed that every aspect of his life served to separate him from the world. Maybe he was meant to live alone, though. Maybe that was his destiny.

Then again, it could be that this feeling was all in his mind. Perhaps Aang was supposed to fight it. That gnawing sensation deep in his bowels might just be some sort of mental barrier he needed to overcome. But how could he do that?

No, that seemed too complicated. He was overanalyzing. It was probably just-

A branch rustled somewhere behind him, breaking his concentration. Aang lifted himself onto his elbows and turned his head around to gaze at the dark forms of the trees. After studying the slowly shifting shadows for a moment, however, he dropped onto his back again. It had probably been a gopher-squirrel doing…gopher-squirrel things. Nothing to worry about there. Stretching his arms up and out, he placed his hands beneath his head and tried to remember what he had been thinking about.

Time. No…wait. That was earlier. He'd moved on to his analyzing skill. Which seemed to be a little over-developed. Oh, for spirit's sake, he was overanalyzing his analytical abilities! He sighed. Perhaps it _was_ all in his head.

Okay, that was definitely not a gopher-squirrel. For one, it was way too loud; small woodland animals did not snap twigs so violently. Second, his night-adjusted eyes could sort of pick out a human figure lurking behind him. Or it might have just been his imagination.

Spirits above, he was _not_ starting that again!

"Hello?" Aang called softly. Then again, "Hello?" a little more forcibly this time. A few seconds later, his guess that it was a person was confirmed. A dark shadow detached itself from the trees, and Katara stepped out. At least, he assumed it was Katara. A sliver of moonlight only illuminated a blue pair of pants from the knee down.

"Katara?"

The pants moved closer, and the rest of the waterbender was revealed in the moon's dim light. She lay down next to the monk without a word. When Aang was certain that the girl wasn't going to speak, he returned his gaze to the stars above.

Now where was he? Oh yes. _As I was saying – or thinking, I guess. Although I could use saying, since I'm talking to myself. Anyway, I was thinking about this lonely feeling in the pit of my stomach and wondering if I was imagining it_.

What was he to do? He wasn't even sure if the sensation was good or not, imagined or real. What was he supposed to do with it? Ignore it? Overcome it? What?

It was around that time Aang realized something was different. Not a change exactly, but a shift. The night felt more welcoming for some reason. He couldn't feel time clutching at his bowels anymore. It was like the sun had suddenly dawned and everything was shining in a different light. It all felt _right_.

Why? What had changed between then and now?

Tilting his head to the side, Aang gazed at the change. Katara hadn't seemed to feel the world shift. She lay quietly next to him, seemingly oblivious to his stare. Her eyes shone in the darkness, and he could see them wandering aimlessly over the stars and leaves above them.

"What?" Katara asked in a whisper. "What's wrong?" Ignoring the urge to blush at being caught watching her, Aang straightened his head and smiled.

"Nothing," he whispered back. "Everything's perfect."

* * *

Sorry about the pointless fluffy ending. I alsways have so much trouble making the endings work out. Erg!

Don't forget to review! I don't seem to be getting as many as I used too. Either I'm getting worse (most likely) or...I really don't have another explanation.


	5. Just Say It!

_Where could he be?_ Katara wondered, shoving away yet another reaching branch.

She had seen Aang walk this way a short while ago. He must have thought they were asleep – Toph, Sokka, and herself – but she'd seen his dark silhouette sneak into the woods. Thinking that nature had called, she'd stayed in her warm sleeping sack. When the airbender hadn't returned right away, however, curiosity had nudged her awake and prompted an urge to follow. Who knew where Azula was? She just wanted to make sure he was okay. Anyway, it was as good an excuse as any.

So there she was, walking through the trees in the dark, trying to avoid running into anything, searching for Aang. Katara stepped over a fallen limb, brushing leaves from her face in annoyance, and a clearing suddenly appeared before her. There he was. A little shocked at the abrupt find, she stopped in mid-step. Her balance shifted, and she stumbled backwards into the branch she'd just pushed aside. Aang turned his head around at the noise and seemed to look right at her. Katara held her breath. After a moment, he lay back down, resting his head on his hands.

The waterbender wasn't sure why she didn't want to be seen. She was, however, very sure that she wanted to stay hidden. She held still for a few seconds, then slowly steadied herself on both feet. The branch was gripped tightly in her hands as a means of support, and she allowed it to straighten bit by bit, carefully releasing the tension. A breath of relief, and Katara stepped closer.

She kept to the shadows, which puzzled her. Was she trying to hide from Aang? No, she decided. The moment to announce herself had passed. If she stepped out now, Aang would think she had been spying on him. Which she was. But she hadn't been then. Something like that. She just didn't want to be caught watching him – that was it.

Katara had had a small crush on the airbender for a while now. Well, she wouldn't call it a crush, exactly. It was more like an intense desire to be near him at all times; a creeping heat sensation whenever he touched her arm; an inexplicable, unstoppable smile that sprung to her lips if his eyes caught hers. It was impossible to describe really, let alone name. But it wasn't a crush. Definitely not. Crush seemed such a superficial word to express her feelings. And no matter what Toph or Sokka said, it wasn't love either. Nope. It was certainly not that.

To be honest, she wasn't quite sure when she had begun feeling…whatever she felt for him. It was undeniably there during their dance in the cave, that much was certain. And there had been a little something going on in the Cave of Two Lovers. But before that? Katara couldn't say for sure. There'd always been a connection between Aang and herself, but when had it become more than platonic?

Whatever she felt for Aang kept her from walking into the clearing, sitting down next to him, and asking him point blank what he was thinking. (_Since when has talking to him been difficult and awkward?_) For now, Katara was more than happy to simply observe him. She had to admit – even though she didn't have a crush on him – Aang wasn't bad to look at. She'd actually caught herself gazing his way more often than was completely necessary. His new hair looked so cute and so short, her fingers itched to run through it. The black school uniform complimented his beautiful grey eyes. The pensive expression he now wore was adorable, attractive even – those eyes slightly scrunched, that tiny wrinkle right above his nose. True, these minute details weren't visible from where she stood, but she'd memorized that expression so well, she could easily picture every aspect of it now. She just wanted to run out there and hug him. Or kiss him. Her cheeks reddened at bit at that thought.

_And why shouldn't I kiss him?_ she considered. Katara had caught Aang staring at her more than once, and she was sure he'd blushed each time she'd dared to peck him on the cheek. It was obvious he liked her too. Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe that was her mind fabricating details to make her think he liked her. Katara put her hand to her head. This was too confusing. Crushes – no, not crushes. Strong feelings of like were more trouble than should be possible.

In any case, she was going to act on the assumption that Aang did share her strong feelings of like. However, it would be a lot easier if he would admit all of it before she had to (and she would if he continued to be stubborn about it). Then she could declare that she loved – or really liked – him too, and they would fly off on Appa into the sunset, sharing a passionate kiss. Or something like that. She'd be alright with any one of the several scenarios she'd imagined, so long as it ended with Aang and herself together. If only that stubborn monk would get over himself and admit it, they could live happily ever after, dang him!

Judging by the way things were going – too stinking slow, by the way – Katara would have to initiate anything. That plan was a little too bold for her liking, though. Despite her optimistic outlook, telling her best friend that she cared for him as more than a friend took more courage than she thought she had. Especially if she had to travel with him no matter what. So a new plan was needed. Somehow, she had to get Aang to confess first.

A heavy breath escaped her throat, and she covered her mouth, praying to Yue that Aang hadn't heard. When he remained motionless, Katara relaxed.

She would have to get him to come clean without doing so herself. This meant encouraging him, but not actually committing herself. But making him aware of her feelings while somehow avoiding saying anything outright. Yes, Plan B was going to be tricky to carry out, but it was much preferred over a direct confession. Even though Aang hadn't mentioned anything on this touchy subject, she was sure she could do this. There were hints of romantic feelings, so it shouldn't be too hard. He simply had to be convinced to tell her he liked her. And she would use every trick in the scroll to get it to happen.

Her decision made, Katara resolved to put her plan into action the next day. It would give her time to come up with a few decent ideas. Also, she would be able to think better after a good night's rest. Turning on the spot, she took a step towards camp.

Not a good idea. A stick beneath her feet snapped noisily. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that the airbender was staring in her direction once again.

"Hello?" he called softly. Well, no time like the present, she supposed. Besides, with the moon out, she felt braver, and it would take all her courage. Aang called a little louder, and Katara made up her mind. _Initiating Plan B_, she thought nervously. Inhaling deeply to calm and steady herself, she stepped into the clearing.

"Katara?" Apparently, he couldn't quite make her out in the darkness yet. She went to his side and lay down next to him. When he continued to stare at her, it finally struck her that she hadn't spoken a word. Her nerves were stretched tight, and her heart pounded. A flock of sparrowkeets seemed to be flying around inside of her. Katara didn't think she could manage a complete sentence.

_Great, now he's going to think I'm mentally challenged_. But what could she do? Then the thought came to her that silence could be a part of her plan. Maybe he would open up to her in the quiet, romantic night.

Evidently, Aang had nothing to say, and his focus switched back to the leaves above them. Minor setback, but he still had the opportunity to speak up. Unsure what she should be doing, Katara let her eyes wander over the sky.

She could actually see only a small patch above her, but it was a beautiful night all the same. Stars winked as leaves covered them for a second and then swayed away in the slight wind. Katara couldn't see the moon from where she lay, but she could feel its waxing life in her blood. It was quite perfect, actually.

Spirits above, why didn't that boy just _say_ something already!

It was then that she became aware that he was looking at her again. Emotions she couldn't identify out of the corner of her eye were evident in those amazing grey eyes of his. When he didn't speak right away, she gave him a chance.

"What?" she whispered. It took all her will power to not look at him, but she saw a blush in her peripheral vision. Or was that her imagination?

Aang looked up at the sky. "Nothing. Everything's perfect."

Now it was her turn to blush. No, it wasn't a confession, but it certainly set the mood. All Katara had to do was nudge it in the right direction.

"What's perfect?"

He turned his head away. "Nothing. Er… well, everything, I guess."

_A nudge, not a shove, Katara_, she chided. A gentler approach, then. She let the silence between them deepen for a minute or so. Turning onto her side, her head came to rest on her hand as she faced him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" There. That was better, more casual.

His answer took a moment in coming. "Time," he said.

Well, that was odd, really. Not at all what she was hoping for, but maybe she could work with it.

"Time?" she asked. "What about it?"

"Just time." Finally, he turned onto his side and looked at her. She realized that they mirrored each other exactly, right down to the slightly curled legs. She snapped back to reality and, sensing that he wasn't finished, kept silent.

"Do you think it's strange that I'm from a different century? I mean, I could've been old enough to be your granddad." It was obvious that he had thought about it, had been thinking about it for some time. To be honest, Katara had mused over that fact herself. Not wanting to interrupt something that he clearly worried over, she simply nodded in understanding.

Aang continued, "Sometimes I feel like I don't belong in this time. I feel like I'm not a part of it," he said. "I don't know. I can't describe it."

"But you know that you belong here, right, Aang? The storm, the iceberg – it all happened for a reason." That small, romantic part of her liked to believe that she was the reason. However, she was practical and knew that his purpose was to save the world. But she could dream, couldn't she?

Aang's head slowly nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." A moment of quiet wrapped around them, and they lay there, thinking, not looking at each other.

Katara had thought about the issue before – briefly. There hadn't really seemed to be anything important about it until the moment Aang had mentioned it. She realized he would be 112 if things had worked out differently, and it was disturbingly strange to think of Aang as an old man. Even stranger, she couldn't begin to imagine how her life would have played out in that alternate reality he had suggested. What would have been different? Would the war have ended already? Certainly, she wouldn't have been on this unbelievable quest. The implications were impossible to determine. Perhaps she never would have met him. Now _that_ was a bizarre thought. Life would have been totally altered – more mundane and tedious – if Aang hadn't come into her life.

"What are you thinking about?" The boy had psychic powers. He couldn't have asked a worse question at a worse time.

"What?" She looked up, her mind racing for a believable excuse.

He looked a little sheepish. "Well, you just had the most thoughtful face, and I couldn't figure out what was making you frown like that, and I wanted to know what it was."

Spirits, he was so adorable when he babbled in embarrassment. Maybe he had picked a _perfect_ time to ask what was on her mind. She'd tell him in any case; it would fit nicely with Plan B.

"I was just thinking," she said, meeting his eyes, "about what life would've been like if I'd never met you." Katara didn't know what she expected, but it definitely wasn't this: he looked perfectly calm. She'd just admitted to thinking about him! The least he could do was appreciate it or something.

"And?" he asked innocently. She didn't think he was faking it. He looked like he honestly wanted to know.

"And…" She hesitated. Aang's collected manner unsettled her. Should she say it? "And it would have been much worse without you." There it was. She'd said it, and now it was all up to him.

He must not have known how to respond to that because he didn't say anything for a moment or two. And in those few moments of silence, Katara grappled over her already-made decision. She alternately berated herself and crossed her fingers in hope. She had just reached a low point – she was on the verge of standing up and walking away – when Aang answered.

"I can't imagine what my life would've been like." Okay, so it wasn't exactly a response to what she'd said, but at least they were making progress. "I can't believe I never would've met you."

Wow. What was she supposed to say to _that_? Thank you?

"Yeah." She caught his gaze and held it, staring into his deep, grey eyes. "It's a good thing you were frozen in that iceberg then."

"Yeah," Aang said softly, dropping his voice until the word faded. They lay there for a moment in silence. Katara found it difficult to look away from him. And he was looking at her, too! Maybe this was the moment! Her heart leapt as she silently begged him to confess, to kiss her. Anything!

Aang drew a breath as if he were about to say something, and the sparrowkeets in her stomach began pecking frantically. But he just released the air and rolled back onto his back. The sparrowkeets froze. Katara didn't know what to do. She opened her mouth, closed it, and gave it up. Turning over, she chewed her bottom lip in annoyance. That had been the perfect moment. Why didn't he say anything? Perhaps she'd misread things, and he didn't really like her like that. Thinking back to the second their eyes had locked, however, she knew she'd seen something in his eyes.

Those eyes! Oh, she loved them to death. They were so expressive and full of life. It was easy to read his mood just by looking into his eyes. When he was angry or upset, they seemed to swirl and build like storm clouds before a heavy rain. When he was troubled or deep in thought, his eyes looked far away, the distant color of the sky before a blizzard. And when he was excited or just plain happy? That was her favorite because his eyes shone like two bright, polished pearls. The other, more complex emotions were just as easy to determine. She had no idea why Sokka couldn't figure it out. Even Toph, with all her bending and emotion-reading, couldn't seem to understand. Kind of odd, really.

Yet she was still standing on square one, ready to step up to square two. Heck, she'd skip two and jump straight to three if she could just get him to talk. Unfortunately, Katara had run out of ideas. What else could she do? She felt like she'd tried everything. Then suddenly it came to her. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before, but if she was going to use all the tricks in the scroll, she might as well use the oldest. What it lacked in subtlety it made up for in an almost guaranteed success.

After waiting a minute to let the mood sink in – she certainly hoped it was the right mood – she spoke. Her voice came out gently, and she tried desperately to keep her focus on the sky and _not_ study those eyes.

"It's a beautiful night."

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Aang turn his head to look at her. Letting her gaze linger on the stars just a little, Katara met his eyes.

_Those beautiful eyes. Have I mentioned that I love them?_

Right then, those eyes held an emotion she found difficult to pinpoint despite her usual adeptness. They looked almost like a thin veil had been pulled across them. She got the feeling he was struggling to hold that veil in place, to not let her see what he was thinking.

_Dang it, Aang! Just let me know already!_

Finally deciding what to say, Aang whispered, "Yeah. It is."

What? He was supposed to say _she_ was beautiful and kiss her! Didn't he know how this was supposed to work? He just agreed with her, and that was it!

_What is wrong with this boy?_ she fumed. _Work with me, Aang!_ Completely unaware of the grimace on her face, she gritted her teeth. Lost in her crushed fantasies, Katara failed to register that 'this boy' was still watching her. As it was, she was abruptly brought back to reality when Aang spoke.

"Um. Are you okay?"

Beyond embarrassment, she managed to mumble, "Just great." Sighing, she surrendered. It wasn't like she was getting anywhere, anyway. She might as well just lay there and enjoy the quiet. It was still a beautiful night, no matter how frustrated and irritated she was.

Lying still proved to be more difficult than she imagined. The waxing moon coursed through her veins, and she felt tense and anxious. Even without the Aang issue, Katara would have been jumpy because of the life and energy the moon breathed into her. The whole thing was making her restless. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to head back to camp. I'll see you in the morning." In the time it took Katara to blink, the master airbender was on his feet, his hand reaching down in a silent offer. Blushing a bit, she accepted and took his hand, trying not to read too much into it. He helped her stand, and they turned to go. Aang's warm, comforting palm still pressed against her own, their fingers lightly entwined. It would have been impossible to not notice that he was still holding her hand, and Katara's blush darkened. However, they both did a very good job of looking anywhere but at each other.

Neither one spoke, but Katara was optimistic, unable to hide the small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. He was holding her hand after just one night of Plan B. Admitting that he liked her was just around the corner. And tomorrow was another day filled with opportunities. Maybe he would hold her hand again. They did say that actions speak louder than words.

Tomorrow, she would get him to say it!

* * *

I'm back! Woot! Thanks to Tara for helping me get through my problems. And a big thanks to Liselle for encouraging me when I was unsure about this piece AND going through the trouble of beta-ing it for me. I don't know what I'd do without either of them. 

If you can remember back this far, I wrote a oneshot titled To Belong. It was about Aang and Time. I hinted that I might make a sequel, and here it is! This is Katara's point of view up until the end of To Belong and what happens afterward. Also, I'm writing a prequel to my songfic, Never Again. If you've read it and liked it, keep yours eyes out for the prequel!

This time, I'm crossing my fingers for more than three reviews. Feel free to hit the Review button if the urge hits you. If not, thanks for reading!


	6. 20 Drabbles

I've finally managed to post something! Yay! To be honest, the long wait hasn't been ALL my fault. I'm not completely sure what the deal is with my computer. This drabble-shot has been written for ages, but my computer crashed and files were deleted, moved, or jumbled into incorherent messes. When I finally found and fixed it, I discovered that my internet browser didn't want to support FFnet or something (I'm not up on the techinal lingo). THEN, after I finally got it to load FFnet, it wouldn't upload my drabble-shot! Honestly, this piece has been cursed. Several drabbles have been rewritten several times, so I hope you can find at least one you like. The drabbles have been numbered for your convenience, and without any more digressing, here they are!

* * *

**1. Recalcitrant – adjective – being difficult to handle or operate**

Sometimes it all seemed impossible. He was supposed to master the Avatar State, but the hardest thing he'd ever attempted was opening the last chakra. Letting go of fear, guilt, and all the rest was easy; he wasn't the sort to hold onto things anyway. Releasing Katara was a different matter. She was his soul. She was the only one who was both a catalyst and a balm for his Avatar State.

The seventh chakra had never opened, and it'd locked the other six. He'd never master the Avatar spirit.

Somehow, he'd have to succeed without it.

**2. Inconsiderate – adjective – not considerate for the feelings of others; thoughtless**

Their hands had only touched for the briefest of moments, but it was enough to turn their heads away and make their hearts speed up. Toph noticed, of course; there was not much that happened that _didn't_ catch her attention. However, she liked to think that this little foray around the world had made her a bit more mature – a very little bit. It wasn't hard to imagine their reactions if she said something. That would be rude, though.

"Hey, you guys holdin' hands over there or what?"

But sometimes it was worth it anyway.

**3. Deteriorate – verb – to worsen; depreciate; degenerate; worsen in value and quality**

The end came gradually, which made her extremely grateful and just as angry. He assured her time and time again that it was the best way, but she refused to accept it.

First, the body deteriorated, abused by decades of bending. Then the mind went, and that was the hardest. Near the end, he wasn't able to remember her very often. She endured – barely – and as she felt his soul begin to slip away, she released all the tears of anger and sorrow.

But when Aang drew his last breath, he smiled at her and whispered, "I love you, Katara."

**4. Sightsee –verb– to travel about and see sights that are of interest**

_Everything is different now_, Katara thought. Now that the trio had a goal, destination, and deadline, the atmosphere had shifted. Before the winter solstice, their journey hadn't felt real, like a meaningless game of hide-and-seek that no one would ever remember. All their playacting and sightseeing came abruptly to an end – along with their childhood – the moment the words of warning left Roku's lips. Now she could practically feel the chill in the mood. No one seemed willing to say anything to lift the pall, and it weighed down on them all. This was the price of their travels.

**5. Locality – noun – a particular place; a specific district or neighborhood**

When the question of where they would live during reconstruction came up, the four unanimously preferred the Air Temples. Everyone agreed that the Southern was too isolated to be of much use. However, that was where the agreement ended. Sokka tried to convince the others that the Northern was superior: it was close to all the nations and already populated. Toph disagreed, pointing out how the Eastern was positioned better and had more space.

Despite these excellent choices, Katara and Aang felt the Western Air Temple was best. The war started there, and there it would end.

**6. Petrochemical – noun – a chemical derived from petroleum or natural gas**

Katara smelled the chemical before anything else. Then everything seemed to slow to a mind-numbing pace. Aang looked like he was gliding over the slick, wet floor. The Firelord's mouth slowly curled into an evil smirk, and Katara saw his eyes flit around the room. She caught a glimpse of the hidden firebenders, felt the empty pouch at her side, and opened her mouth to warn Aang. As a scream built in her throat, she inhaled the petrochemical's acid taste and felt despair sweep through her.

The last thing she saw was the floor exploding into flames.

**7. Fishable – adjective – suitable or promising for fishing**

Toph couldn't really understand what it was about fishing that thrilled Sokka so much. It seemed pretty pointless to her. She couldn't 'see' inside the water, and the lack of vibrations frustrated her, reminding her of her blindness (as if she could ever forget). She'd never even 'seen' a fish before! Her conclusion was that it was just an excuse for Sokka to take a nap in the middle of the day, and she strongly suspected that he couldn't care less if he didn't catch a single thing.

But she went with him anyway.

**8. Stillbirth – noun – birth of a dead fetus**

Zuko paced the room, anxiously waiting for the doctor to return. The Firelord wished, ached, to be in the room with his wife and to hold the crying form of his firstborn. Fire Nation custom deemed it inappropriate for the Fire Lord to be in the birthing room during the event, but he was jittery with excitement and nervousness as he waited.

Then a noise. He glanced at the door with joy as he listened to the newborn cry. But, no. It couldn't be… His blood froze as he realized the awful truth. Mai – sweet, stoic Mai – was crying.

**9. Zenithal – adjective – relating to the highest point of the sun in the sky**

Katara couldn't believe how hot the Fire Nation was. Having grown up in a world of snow, ice, and freezing temperatures, the contrast struck her hard. Of course, she'd acclimated to the cool weather at the Southern Air temple quickly – and even the warmth of the Earth Kingdom. But the heat! And with the sun at the peak of its path, the temperature was nearly unbearable.

She rolled onto her side to relieve her burning back. Aang was lying next to her, shirtless, muscles taut, a thin layer of sweat on his chest. Well, the heat did have its advantages.

**10. Estate – noun – a landed property with a large house upon it**

Just inside the door, Toph placed a hand against the wall. Even this slight contact brought a wave of vibrations that made her bite her lip in heart-wrenching sorrow. It all seemed so empty now. The house, the garden – the whole estate was completely devoid of human life.

The war had taken from her more than she had been prepared to give. Since that tragic day when Fire Nation troops had stormed Gaoling, the house had stood empty, a silent reminder of how much she'd lost.

Toph dropped to the floor, trying to ignore the empty vibrations, and wept.

**11. Necrophagia – noun – the act of eating corpses or carrion**

The gang had been huddled around the tiny fire, eating their roasted chipmunk-finches when Sokka asked why Aang was a vegetarian. Of course, Aang had politely, if a little disgustedly, declined the juicy flesh of the animal earlier and opted to browse through the bushes for any nuts or berries he could find. Sokka questioned him again, being a curious sort of guy. The monk had shaken his head in revulsion and muttered something about necrophagia.

To which Sokka replied loudly, "What did you call me?"

**12. Garble – verb – to distort or confuse**

"What?" Katara asked, confused.

Aang had been trying to tell her something for over five minutes now, but he was mumbling so softly, the words came out garbled beyond recognition. He'd obviously pulled her away from the others for some reason, but she was annoyed to the point of walking away.

He tried again – unsuccessfully – and she finally growled, "Just tell me!"

"I said, I love you!" Aang shouted in irritation, then covered his mouth, managing to look both guilty and hopeful. Katara couldn't speak right away. When she did, it came out a garbled mess.

"What?" Aang asked, confused.

**13. Quarter – verb – to divide into four equal parts**

Aang decided right away the one thing he both loved and hated about the world and his role within it: the separation and division of the four nations. He loved it because of the amazing, unique characteristics it brought out in people. He loved the way a common element could bring together complete strangers. However, he hated the way differing elements could divide a friendship. He hated it because it produced fear and seclusion. Mostly, though, he loved and hated being stuck in the middle of the quartered world.

**14. Tawny – adjective – brownish-orange to light brown**

Zuko was alone on the road when he saw the tawny blur in the grass. Curious, he dismounted his ostrich-horse and bent to examine it. It was just a kitten, so Zuko climbed back onto his mount, only to feel a pinch on his leg. The tawny furball clawed its way to his lap, and Zuko, alarmed, set the beast on the road. Somehow, the kitten was back in his lap when he straightened. He unsuccessfully attempted again, gave up, and continued down the road. Sitting erect and proud, Zuko tried to ignore the kitten curled on his leg.

**15. Garnet – noun – a variable color averaging dark red**

Katara's first encounter with Zuko hadn't really affected her. Any sightings or mentions of the prince were shrugged off with ease – until he'd tied her up and threatened her. That was when the nightmares started. Her hatred for the Fire Nation brewed in her mind strange dreams of swirling garnet. Sometimes the people she loved were consumed in brilliant flames. Sometimes she felt the hot blood of her friends drip through her fingers. But always – always – she saw the malicious eyes of Zuko. Yet they weren't golden. They were as red as the fires of hell.

**16. Cuboid – adjective – approximately cubic in shape**

The minutes dragged by slowly in the wooden cage, and it didn't help that Toph was still sniffling. It took all of Katara's optimism to keep her hopeful attitude in that tiny box. She knew Aang and Sokka would figure it out and rescue them. It was just a matter of sitting back, ignoring the heat, and waiting until they showed up.

And yet… and yet Katara knew it was all a trap to capture Aang. This thought alone threatened to bring her defenses crashing down.

This guy knew their weaknesses. How were they going to get out of this one?

**17. Pyralidad – noun – a fly fabled as living in fire**

The others thought he was insane for throwing a party for the little "fire monsters," as Sokka so ignorantly put it. But Aang didn't see it that way. To him, the whole nation was in danger of being consumed by its own greedy fire. The only way to extinguish the disastrous blaze was to effectively cut off its fuel or oxygen source. As far as everyone was concerned, that was the Firelord, and Aang needed to defeat him.

But that would come in time. Until then, Aang would teach the innocents to dance in the flames.

**18. Acidophile – noun – preferring of thriving in an acidic environment**

Living in the Earth Kingdom wasn't as stimulating as Azula had first thought it would be. Taking over Ba Sing Se had been a snap, leaving her bored with the city. Granted, the Dai Li had held her interest for a moment, but she had missed her country.

Stepping off the ship at the Fire Nation port, she breathed in the slightly acidic air. She allowed her lips to twitch, then stared straight ahead without emotion. The burning smell tickled her nose in a familiar, comforting way. Daddy was sure to praise her victory.

It was good to be home.

**19. Skin-deep – adjective – not thorough or lasting in impression**

Watching Aang fly away, Sokka mulled over what his friend had said. Yes, Aang had been right to say that Sokka's moment hadn't yet arrived. His time to shine would be on the battlefield, and Sokka was determined to do his best.

He knew that so many of the others thought of him as a joke, a dim-witted jester to laugh at. Closing his eyes, he prayed fervently to Yue that he would prove them all wrong. He would fight with the ferocity and wisdom of his father.

And maybe – just maybe – Sokka would become a warrior in their eyes.

**20. Lamellation – noun – the formation of gills of a mollusk or mushroom**

"What is that?"

When Aang saw what she was pointing at, the look of revulsion on her face made him laugh. "It's just a mushroom, Katara." Taking in her blank look, he said, "You do know what a mushroom is, right?"

Katara shook her head. "I've never been out of the South Pole. At least I know what grass is."

"True," he chuckled again. Then mischief appeared in his eyes. "Do you know what you mushrooms smell like?" Waiting until she'd bent to sniff the fungus, Aang tackled Katara to the ground, tickling her until she couldn't breathe from laughter.

* * *

This actually began as an exercise to improve my writing, vocabulary, and imagination. I'm sure most of you know how the process works, and I'm glad I tried it. I do think it helped (a tiny bit) and I plan to do another set of twenty sometime. Anyway, please review! I just hope some people are still out there reading this... 


	7. Comic Relief

_-Comic Relief-_

"I'm the comic relief character."

The statement came so suddenly and so bluntly that no one knew what to do at first. Toph's reaction came in the form of a snort loud enough to attract attention from several other people at the restaurant. Aang and Katara just stared at Sokka. They took a moment to glance in confusion at one another, then resumed gawking.

When Sokka realized that no one was going to respond, he continued. "What? It's true." There was another beat of silence before anyone spoke.

"You didn't order cactus juice again, did you, Sokka?" Katara asked. Aang let out a soft chuckle, and Sokka shot him a glare.

"No!" the warrior retorted. "And I don't appreciate you bringing that up." He crossed his arms and turned slightly away in annoyance. "It only happened once."

"Once?" Toph laughed. "More like three or four times."

"In the last month," Aang added, getting in on the fun.

"You're all exaggerating. It couldn't have been more than twice this month." The other three rolled their eyes and shared knowing looks. Sokka faced them again, saying, "Anyway, my point is, everything I do is comic relief for all the drama in 'our little gang'." He emphasized the last three words with air quotes, then placed his hands on the table to stress his meaning. "Like I said, I'm the comic relief character."

"Character?" asked Aang. "What do you mean by that?"

Sokka looked a little frustrated, but he answered anyway. "The character of our gang – you know – Team Avatar."

"Enough with the 'Team Avatar' stuff! I told you, it's _not_ going to catch on," Katara said.

"As I was saying," Sokka glared pointedly at his sister, "we all have our roles in Team Avatar." ("Stop it, Sokka!") "Toph's our tough, strong Earthbender who doesn't take anything from anyone." The blind girl nodded her head in acknowledgement, satisfied with the way he saw her.

"Katara is the kind, responsible Waterbender who takes care of everyone." Katara calmed down a little. Maybe her brother wasn't such an idiot after all. "Especially you, Aang." Now she blushed and kicked the idiot under the table where no one would see. Of course, Sokka made a big deal about it, rubbing his shin and throwing in a whine for good measure. Aang just looked embarrassed, rubbed his head, and then threw himself into eating with more gusto than was absolutely necessary.

Finally, Sokka got back on topic and said, "And you, Aang. You're the big-hearted, lovable, heroic Avatar who always does the right thing. No matter how annoying or ridiculous it might be."

"Hey!" the Airbender shouted.

"It's true! Remember that time at the North Pole?" Sokka raised his arms as if to ask the spirits what he ever did to deserve it all. "I wanted to leave Zuko in the blizzard and let him suffer. But _no_." He drew out the last word, and then pointed an accusatory finger at Aang. "_You_ wanted to help the angry jerk, and of course Katara had to agree with whatever you said – like always." A thump under the table let everyone know that Sokka had been kicked again. This time, however, he let it go without acknowledging it. "All our problems would've been solved if you'd have listened to me."

"Are you sure you're not the drama queen of Team Avatar?" Toph cut in, smirking.

"Don't encourage him, Toph," Katara interjected, exasperated.

"Yes, I'm sure! I'm the comic relief character!"

She looked at him for a moment before saying, "Well, you make _me_ laugh, Snoozles."

His head nodded in gratitude of her agreement. "Thank you, Toph. I- Hey!" The earthbender laughed. "I meant," he said, waving a chopstick threateningly, "that strange stuff happens to me."

"And what about the rest of us?" Katara said. "Strange stuff doesn't happen to us? What about Aang? Being encased in an iceberg for one hundred years? Definitely not normal."

Sokka waved his hand at the argument. "That's Avatar stuff; it doesn't count." The Waterbender crossed her arms. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Toph and Aang were only half listening, eating their bowls of noodles instead. He did, however, notice that their eyes were on him. 

"You want examples? Fine, I'll give some to you."

He brought up his right hand and lifted a finger for each instance. "Remember the time I got stuck in the ground and made friends with a saber-tooth moose-lion cub? Not normal." A second finger joined the first. "Then there was the time I was trapped in a cave with an insane band of hippies. How often does that happen to you?" Another finger. "Of course, there was the poetry thing in Ba Sing Se. And there are countless numbers of animals who keep attaching to me!" Sokka crossed his arms, pleased. "And that's just a few."

Katara, Aang, and Toph just stared at him. Aang was frozen in the middle of bringing his chopsticks to his lips, and Toph had several noodles hanging out of her open mouth. She spoke first, not even bothering to slurp up her food.

"You were trapped in a cave with a bunch of hippies?"

"Yes. Don't change the subject."

"Wow, Sokka," Aang said. "Strange stuff really does happen to you." Toph shrugged as if she didn't really care, but Katara remained unconvinced.

Sokka looked smug until he saw the skeptical look on his sister's face. "Oh, come on! You can't say I'm normal! What about the time I got two fishhooks stuck in my thumb?" He held the injured digit in the air as proof, proudly showing off the tiny scar.

Once again, Toph burst out laughing and asked, "_Two_ fishhooks? One just wasn't enough for you?"

"It was your own stupid fault," said Katara, pointedly ignoring her friend. Aang shrugged, showing that he agreed, but he still believed Sokka.

The warrior crossed his arms again and glared across the table. "What is it going to take to convince you, Katara?"

She shrugged. "Proof."

"Proof?" he bellowed, attracting even more attention from astonished restaurant patrons. "You want _proof_? Haven't I given you enough?" His voice was an octave too high, so he pulled it down until it was even lower than normal. "Alright, fine. I'll show you, then," he said in his deep, manly voice and immediately stuck his arm into the aisle without looking.

It was really just bad luck that had brought the girl past that specific table at that specific time. She had risen from her own chair only moments ago, completely set on stalking away from her now-ex-boyfriend in a justifiable huff. If the twit hadn't grabbed her arm in a pathetic attempt to stop her, she would have passed the table seconds earlier without incident. However, a tanned arm suddenly shot out right in front her without warning. Unable to stop in time, the girl plowed into the arm at full force. She blinked and found herself on her bruised backside, most of the restaurant gawking at her. Enraged, she stood, grabbed the bowl of noodles from the tanned boy, and proceeded to dump the contents onto the miscreant's big head. She let the empty bowl drop onto his wet hair and stomped out in her interrupted huff.

Aang's mouth hung open in shock as Sokka, whose wet face was emotionless, turned to look at his friends. Toph's jaw dangled against her will. Then she gained control and shrugged nonchalantly. Katara just looked amused, her arms still crossed in front of her.

"Are you serious?" Sokka was shocked. "That was perfect proof!" Focusing completely on his sister, he placed his bowl on the table and grabbed the sticky, dripping noodles that clung to his scalp. He set them back in the bowl, wiped his head with the tablecloth, and said, "Okay, Katara. If I'm so normal, stick out your arm and see what happens." Scowling at the challenge, Katara threw her arm out recklessly.

The four companions sat there for a moment in silence before she slowly drew her arm back.

Sokka raised a fist triumphantly. "That's got to prove it! Take that!"

"Oh, let it go, Sokka." Katara rolled her eyes. "All it proves is that everyone is avoiding our table after your brilliant move."

Refusing to look around and prove her right, he remained stubborn. "Right. Good excuse. You just don't want to admit that I'm right." Katara made a noise of frustration, and he switched tactics. "You believe me, don't you, Aang?"

Everyone turned to look at Aang, who froze at the attention, his eyes wide. He'd just placed a few noodles in his mouth, and one was still dangling from his lips. Then he finished slurping it up, swallowed hard, and did his very best to stay out of it.

"I…well…" He rubbed his head and looked back and forth between the siblings. Suddenly determined to keep the peace, he said, "We all have our moments, Sokka."

Groaning, Sokka pushed harder. "But I have tons of moments. Way more than all of you guys put together."

Aang pleaded with his eyes, trying to tell his friend to drop it. Fortunately, Toph saved him by commenting, "You're like a walking disaster. They should lock you up somewhere. Preferably somewhere padded."

Sokka narrowed his eyes and stabbed a finger at her, saying, "Watch it, Toph. I'm on to you." She just laughed, so he turned back his sister. "How do you not see this? Come on! You _know_ I'm comic relief. What else could I be?"

"Do you really want to know?" She looked at him pointedly.

He stood up suddenly, knocking into the chair of the person behind him, growled something at Katara, and turned to stalk out of the restaurant. However, before he could take a single step, the disgruntled patron in the seat behind him retaliated by shoving his own chair back. Sokka was struck in the side, and he stumbled forward, slamming his hands on the table to stop his fall. His palm caught the edge of his half-filled bowl, causing two things to happen simultaneously. He let out a yelp of pain as the rim dug into his hand and bruised the muscles savagely.

The second thing to happen was much more disastrous. Three of the table's occupants – Sokka was too busy clutching his hand tightly and swearing up and down at the man behind him – watched in shock as the bowl flipped off the table. Turning end over end, it sailed gracefully through the air and landed upside down several feet away, spilling its contents on the dirty floor.

Now, even this unfortunate turn of events would have been all right, and it's extremely likely that things would have ended there. But just at that moment, a harried waiter began making his way through the maze of tables towards the overturned bowl. It had been a long, busy day for him, and he was concentrating on the large platter of ramen in his hands. Not bothering to watch his step, the waiter slipped on the mess of noodles, flew off his feet, and tossed his precious ramen dish into the air.

This time, all four – Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara – witnessed the edible projectile fly through the restaurant. And all four saw the plate of ramen hit Sokka full in the face.

None of them moved for a long, quiet moment. Toph volunteered a hysterical laugh to break the bubble of silence as she slapped her palm against the table. Aang joined in a moment later, a little more restrained than the Earthbender, but Katara was silent. When Sokka turned to face them, wiping the new spill from his face with the same dirty spot on the tablecloth, he found his friends holding their stomachs and shaking with laughter. Rubbing his bruised nose, he saw that Katara looked on in carefully maintained skepticism. He gestured wildly, trying to silently convince her with this new evidence. However, she continued to look unmoved, and Sokka gave up and resumed his dramatic stalk out of the restaurant.

When the slam of the door had died away and he'd managed to calm himself a bit, Aang turned to his friend, saying, "Come on, Katara. That's gotta prove it. There's no way that was a coincidence." He nudged the Earthbender next to him, who was still snorting uncontrollably. "Right, Toph?" Unable to utter a sound that didn't resemble laughter, Toph nodded.

Breaking into a grin, Katara agreed. "I know. But _he_ doesn't need to know that I'm convinced that he's comic relief. Then we'd have to put up with him being the drama queen, too." 

* * *

Wow. And yet another long hiatus for me has finally ended. I really don't know where all the time goes. I finished this a looong time ago, but for reason, it never made it to FF. Weird. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one. It's kind of supposed to be funny, but I'm terrible at that, so we'll see. Also, I'm working on an expansion of one of my drabbles, and hopefully it will be finished soon. I get the feeling it needs a lot of editing. Anyway, if anyone out there still reads these, please review!


End file.
